Naruto: Sasukes second chance
by DemonFox1240
Summary: Naruto defeats Sasuke and he returns to the Hidden Leaf, but soon after the forth great ninja war starts. However Sasuke is Bradley injured and might die, but he is sent back in time to change his past... But how will it effect his future.


The Early Truth. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto, I do this for fun and not a profit-

Hey I hope you guys like it, if you have any comments or suggestions, please leave a review.

Sasuke looked over Naruto with a hint of regret in his eyes. He couldn't help but think about all that Naruto had done for him... When they were young he helped him forge a bond with someone, Naruto... Naruto was Sasukes only friend. And even though Sasukes thirst for vengeance drove him mad, drove him into leaving his village, killing his brother, and allowing Orochemaru to use him for his dirty work, Naruto never gave up hope. Naruto never stopped trying, to reunite Sasuke with his village and friends.

Sasuke was disgusted in himself, how did he turn into this? He achieved his goal on killing Itachi, and regretted it afterwords, then he killed Donzo and the other two elders of the hidden leaf would eventually die, so why had he done this , why did he kill his only friend that never gave up on him?

Hot tears rolled down Sasukes face, he felt remorse for what he had done. Sasukes sorrow brought him to his knees, he then saw Narutos headband an arms length away he figured it must of fallen out of his pocket, so he reached towards it with the last of his strength. Then he sat there next to the corps of Naruto, outlining the hidden leaf symbol of Narutos headband he herd a voice, Narutos voice " Sasuke "? Sasuke looked at Naruto with a blank expression, then Sasuke said " Naruto i am so... Sorry. Naruto sat up rapidly to his friends words. But " Sas-" was all that Sasuke herd before he collapsed to the ground, and went into a state of unconshiness.

When Sasuke awoke he found himself in a hospital bed, he looked around his vision still a little hazy, and found Ino sleeping in a chair right next to him. He never really liked her for she drove him mad and was on the stalker-ish side when they were young, however it still 1pleased him that at least one person in the hidden leaf actually missed him. Then he herd the the doorknob klick.

It was Sakura! To be honest, he was worried what Sakura might do or say to her former crush ...that not to long ago tried to kill her. Sasuke did not want to find out for he had seen her brute strength , so instead he closed his eyes to pretend he was still asleep. To his surprise she walked right past him and went to someone laying on the bed next to him.

" So how's your head feeling Naruto"?

"Oh hi there Sakura, my head is feeling much better thank you"

"Still no change in Sasuke I see".

Sasuke realized that there was disappointment in Sakuras voice. Was she hopping to see him? Oh crap! Wait a minute Naruto was awake right next to him?! Did he see him awake just now?

"No still no change in him Sakura, but don't worry Sasukes strong, he will wake up anytime now"!

" I hope your right Naruto"

Sakura then went to wake up Ino, and shook her by the shoulder.

"Ino you have been here all night, go home. You can visit Sasuke later today, OK?

Ino got up and looked at Sasuke. " Sorry, it's just... It's been so long since I have seen him, and I missed him so much, sometimes i feel like i was the only one that has missed looked at Ino with a sympathetic look in her eyes, but then it disappeared " Every one in this village missed Sasuke! Especially me and Naruto, so quit acting like your the only one that did"! This took Ino by surprise she was about to scream her head off at Sakura for acting like a four year old brat but Shizune

walked in just in time. Naruto then said with a kiddish attitude, Ino you better get out of here before Sakura blows another fuse! Shizune shook her head in agreement, " it would be best if Sasuke got some peace and quite. Ino the left swiftly out the door.

Sakura however went next to Naruto and punched him hard across the face and sent him flying in to the wall. Sasuke thought, "wow, things really haven't changed that much since I was gone", but he didn't realize he thought out loud.

He then realized it when he felt a gaze from Sakura and Naruto. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into Sakura's eyes, he hadn't realized how pretty her bright green eyes were till now.

"m.. Hey there.?

Naruto then smiled with a grin reaching across his whole face, "see Sakura I told you he would wake up"!

Sasuke then glanced over at Sakura, she had tears in her eyes, but upon her face was a bright smile. She then ran to Sasuke and hugged him with open arms. Sasuke had not been hugged at all for awhile and he didn't know how to respond, but not to make Sakura displeased he put one arm around her. When he tied to move his other arm though it hurt, and he winced at the pain. He glanced over at his arm and realized it was broken.

Naruto then glanced at Sasuke and said " yah you hurt your arm pretty bad but with Sakura's medical skills you will be better in no time. There was a slight pause " then we can work together, as a team, again." Sasuke looked at Naruto and was touched by his words, Sasuke then smiled for real for the first time in awhile.

Hey I hope you guys liked it, new chapters coming soon!


End file.
